


【授翻/奇异铁】Falling in Love was Never Easy/相爱没有那么容易

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, This one might not have any angst!, Tony Stark Has A Heart, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 爱上Stephen是个缓慢的过程，发生在一系列时刻。但一旦到来，Tony更愿意让Stephen成为自己的全部世界。啊是陈词滥调了:)





	1. 第一章  温暖

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Falling in Love was Never Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985385) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：你们该感谢Seafret和他们的《Tell Me Its Real》。这篇不是以歌曲为创作背景的同人，但他们用这音乐讲述了最美丽的故事。:)

混乱。世界末日总是一片混乱。Tony对这一切感到厌倦：那种紧迫、那般绝望、那些战斗。真的都别无二致。每。一。次。然而，随着时间推移，团队合作得好多了。现下他们要对付的事件是一次来自地球而非太空的袭击。Tony怀疑这种想法给自己带来的平静并不完全那么健康。这本质上其实也是个跨度的攻击，这就意味着Stephen与Wong也一起都在这里，在地面上。

“Tony，我们从东边过来了。”Rhodes的声音在他耳中响起。

他想回答，但一个平和的声音打断了他，“没问题，集中精力驱散平民。完成之后请通知我们。”Strange博士的声音在频道里显得有些嘶哑，而Tony发觉自己因为这种自得的语调紧张了起来。

在与Thanos的战斗之后，法师几乎没出现过。不管Tony打了多少次电话试图和这个显然是地球上极为强有力的组织建立起关系，他的尝试还是都被驳回了。直到他亲自去见了Wong（他明显不那么乐意），并向他们发出了参加复仇者的建议和邀请，他们之间才开始有所进展。Stephen的脸上露出了笑容，然后是Wong，出于某种原因，这个反应让Tony感到了尊重。现在他们会每过两周举行一次例会，讨论可能有的威胁，但也明确了这个组织本质上并不是复仇者联盟。事实上，现下是他们自Thanos那次以来的第一次并肩作战。

他不得不承认，虽然他讨厌那人和Wong控场的方式，搞得就像那是他们自己的战斗似的，但那种有点居高临下指挥型的架势多少让人觉得有点安慰。Tony很确定这会是他们之后要解决的另一个问题。

“你有什么计划Strange？”这次是队长说话了，他正在地面上帮平民们远离这些像巨大的甲虫一般越来越大的怪物。

“一旦平民都疏散了，Wong和我就能将危险隔离，所以只要专心做好这项任务，剩下的就交给我们吧，Rogers队长。”一句小声的咕哝，“还有我是博士。”

Tony不喜欢含糊不清的计划，“这不太详细，不介意和大家分享一下啊。”

一声恼怒的叹息传来，然后是Wong的声音。“我们可以把它关进……某种监狱里面，而要是只有Strange和我在这儿的话那就最好。这意味着平民们和复仇者们需要离开危险区域。”Tony觉得他的语气可比Strange的听起来要乏味多了。

Tony刚完成了他那部分任务，将区域内的疏散了，现在应该没有人能进来，只有离开的。对讲机里突然传来一连串声音，让他瑟缩了一下。

  “北方清除。”

  “东方清除。”

  “西边已清除。”

Tony皱起眉头，眼睛看向南方，但就在他准备飞过去的时候，传来了一声气喘吁吁的“南方已清除。”

“视野不错，没看到有人掉队。所有复仇者离开危险区域。”

先是一句轻到几乎听不清的“终于好了”，然后是一句清晰得多的“谢谢大家，我和Wong会在这里。”

Tony闻言觉得胃里不怎么舒服，他的目光被站在市中心的Wong和Stephen所吸引了。“你不是独自在处理这件事情。”这本来是个问句，结果成了一句陈述句。

Tony不假思索就朝着那边的街区飞奔过去了，对讲机那头传来一阵恼怒的声音，“我们是，离开这片区域。”

Tony想， **太迟了** 。他转过街角，看见一个巨大的脉冲波团正稳稳从地下升起，眼看就要爆炸了。按照法师的说法，那里面显然有数百万的小寄生虫。说着Tony就到了他们身后一片坑坑洼洼的地面上，Wong狠狠看了他一眼，Tony耸了耸肩，“不想错过所有好戏。”

Stephen甚至懒得转过身来，这显得有点无礼，但很快Tony就发现他的注意力在别的地方。Stephen的双手伸向面前，熟悉的颤抖变得更加明显。

Tony目不转睛，因为天空似乎都在眼前变形，呈现出玻璃一般的样子。“这到底是什么？”

“嘘！”Wong打断了他，注意力转回Stephen身上，“专心Strange，从地面开始，然后向下。”

Tony走上前去，瞪大了眼睛，因为他四周的镜子似乎降落形成了某种复杂的护盾。Stephen瞥了Tony一眼，只见前者咬紧了牙关，额头上沁出了汗珠。

突然，他猛地放下了双手，玻璃碎片将他们包围了，所有声音都静止了。“我猜这就是监狱了？”

“实际上这叫镜面维度。”

“好极了，更多的魔法。”轮到Stephen瞪着他了，Tony只是咧嘴一笑，“那么现在怎么办？”

Stephen和Wong对视一眼，Tony不喜欢他们脸上的表情。“像撕掉邦迪创可贴一样把它撕掉。”

Wong皱着眉头说，“我们认为最好的方案就是把它们丢进一个更……合适的世界。”

“……听起来挺容易的。”

  Stephen开始朝着那头猛兽走去，Tony紧随其后。“或许吧，但那也是最有效的。”

“希望奏效。”Tony热切地表示。

Stephen没搭理睬他，“那些东西还活着，所以我们要开一个小的空间口子让它们穿过。会有一个传送门打开，等着准备将它们送到与人类生存无关的世界去。”

最后 Tony不得不承认，这是一个不错的计划。那些讨厌的蛆虫生物毫无怨言地钻了出来，爬进了等在那儿的传送入口，但显然其中有某只设法成功地绕过了那个口子。Tony起初并没有注意到，他正忙着检查气囊确保没有其他的漏洞。

Tony听到一声响亮的抱怨和Wong恼怒的应答声。回过头来，发现Stephen正在和这个东西搏斗，而Wong赶紧制造了另一个入口，这样这些生物就不会聚集到街上。在反应过来之前Tony本能地产生了某种强大的力量，将Stephen身上的东西射了下来然后炸进了地狱。他没花多少时间就杀掉了其他一些较小的生物，然后将注意力转回到Stephen身上。

法师低着头，双手抱住膝盖，看得Tony的心为之一紧。他在对方身边降落到一样高的位置，“你还好吗？”Tony试图压抑自己声音中的紧张，却发现这很难，于是将这一点默默加进了需要FRIDAY检查一下的症状列表之中。

  “我好得很，”气鼓鼓的回答。Stephen抬起头，眯着眼睛看着Wong，“我要走了，你呢？”

  Wong只是点了点头，盯着传送门。

“嘿，你脸色不太好。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，Tony笑了，很高兴对方的态度起码说明了他挺健康的，“使用了太多魔法就可能会这样，”Stephen顿了顿，“顺便，谢了。”

“当然了，我可不想你在我们明天开会的时候躺在床上。”

Stephen摇了摇头，但脸上露出了一丝笑容。某种温暖而毛绒绒的东西在Tony胸膛里升起。奇怪的是，他对此并不介意。


	2. 柔软

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本节提要：Tony开始在此看见未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：今天压力有点大，需要写点东西让感觉好一点，所以更新比较早。祝阅读愉快。

Tony用装甲安全范围内允许的极限速度朝皇后区飞去，心跳快得每分钟要跳一英里。他刚才正在对Mark87进行测试，直到FRIDAY提醒他读一下来自Peter的求救信号。数据显示多个部位受到了影响，力矩值表明可能有伤害产生，Tony没有犹豫，毫不在意地脱下了身上的装甲，因为这套还没完全准备就绪。

在Tony脑海中唯一的念头就是找到Peter在哪里，不管是什么缘故又让孩子穿了大半个城。随着他接近目的地，FRIDAY为他调取了Peter装甲里反馈的街道录像坐标位置。Tony飞快地扫视这些图像，但大部分画面都被烟雾所遮挡了。

“该死FRIDAY，这些都没有用。有什么有用的本地新闻么？”

“是的Boss，似乎有报道称有一场不正常的大火，火势蔓延极快。”Tony皱起眉头，清掉了屏幕。

现在他看见了。烟雾就在他面前缕缕上升，就在不远处。“我想我们得怀疑是有另一个拥有不幸的能力的人。”

线路里沉默了。Tony觉得自己的胃里翻江倒海。“FRIDAY，报告孩子的情况。”

“有吸入浓烟迹象，是否激活过滤系统？”

“立刻。”Tony厉声道，一边催促装甲飞得更快些。

不一会儿，Tony就降落在了一幢大型公寓楼前，火苗和浓烟从窗户里滚滚而出，已经蔓延到最近的几幢建筑。人们一群群地站在大街上，满身尘土，面色呆滞。警察来回奔波试图让人们站起来，消防员则在疯狂地架设水管。

Tony突然希望自己有带后援。“FRIDAY，这栋楼里有多少居民？”他问道，一边心里还在想着Peter，一边跟着面甲上闪烁的光的指引跑进大楼。

“该建筑共有四十六名居民，警方已经确认了其中三十八名脱离。但由于不自然的热量，消防员无法进入火场。”

Tony咬紧牙关，全神贯注迈开双腿，即使所有证据都告诉了他自己没法通过他要途经的房间，可是还有别人需要他的帮助。Tony面前的楼梯已经摇摇欲坠，火苗和烟雾突然似乎都聚在了一起，就像一堵墙壁。Tony发誓他能感觉到这已经到了装甲能承受的热量极限。“FRIDAY，现在启动冷却程序。”

很快他就冒着高温、无视摇摇欲坠的楼梯飞了进去。Peter在六楼，如果他一直暴露在这么热的环境里……Tony深深咽了一口唾沫，他不愿去想。在他进到五楼的瞬间，闪烁的指示灯消失了，Tony心脏停跳了一拍，身体里有某个痛苦的东西将他撕裂了。“FRIDAY？”他哽咽道。

“他的坐标发生了变化，现在好像已经到了外面。”

“什么？”Tony怀疑地问，恶心的感觉还在身体里翻腾。

“确认，他和其他居民已都在室外，室内仅剩一人。装甲读数表明他身体有所不适，但无生命危险。”

Tony感觉天旋地转，本能地落到地上，吸入一口经过过滤的空气，平静地呼吸。“Boss，有您的电话。”

他点击接受，然后Tony最不希望听到的一个声音从电话那头传来，平静而自信，或许还带着点恼怒。“Tony，我是Strange。所有人都离开大楼了，趁那玩意儿还没塌之前，赶紧滚出来。”

Tony大脑当机了那么一会儿，然后才设法从大楼跑了出来。“还有一个人下落不明。”

一声沮丧的抱怨传来，“我没跟你闹着玩儿！”

一个传送门出现在Tony面向，让他吃惊地踉跄了一下，误以为橙色的火花是大楼里过度猛烈的火焰。Stephen走了过来，二话不说就抓住了他，在他来得及表示抗议之前就被拽出了门。

Tony跌跌撞撞地，回头一看发现整幢大楼开始土崩瓦解。Stephen掀起一道护盾，护住他们和居民们免遭扬起的瓦砾和浓烟的侵害。Stephen撤掉屏障的一瞬间瘫倒在地上，双肩向内弯曲着，显然精疲力竭。Tony转过身发现对方满身是灰，脸上、衣服上全都脏兮兮的，皮肤通红像是被火烧过了一样，衣服上也有几处被烧焦成了黑色。虽然斗篷看起来还是干净得出奇。

Tony还没来得及开口说点什么，Stephen就朝边上比了个手势。随着他的动作Tony发现Peter就靠在街道对面的一幢建筑上，不仔细看几乎发现不了。他环顾四周，发现周围的人群越来越密集。“我认为我们最好离开这儿。”

Stephen翻了个白眼，“你认为？得了吧。”

片刻之后，Tony俯视着Peter，后者还在面具后面喘着粗气。“我真的生你气了孩子！”

孩子叹了口气，“我知道。”跑出来是太任性了。然后他将目光转向法师，“所有人都出来了吗？”

对方点点头。“除了持有火焰的那个人自己，所有人都证明了他是一个居民。”Peter脸色还有点发白，但还是点了点头。Stephen又打开一个传送门，然后他们发现自己来到了圣所。Peter舒舒服服随意地躺到了沙发上，就好像那里是他家一样。

Tony收回装甲，看着Stephen跪在Peter身边，颤抖的双手在孩子身侧来来回回。当Peter微微发抖抽搐着的时候，Tony感觉自己呼吸急促，迅速走过去越过Stephen的肩膀观察着。

“有多糟？”Tony怒视着终于摘掉了面具的Peter问道。

“没那么——”

“闭嘴孩子，大人说话别插嘴。”

Peter缩了一下躺了回去，撅着的嘴还在发抖。

“肋骨折了几根，我打赌还有脑震荡，但肺才是我最担心的。”

Tony僵住了，“吸入了烟雾？”

“没事了Tony，”Stephen瞥了一眼Peter。“给我，深呼吸。”

Stephen用那种熟悉又复杂的姿势挥动双手，Tony按照他的话做了。光芒微微闪耀，过了一会儿，Peter的呼吸从吃力变得清晰起来，整个表情都放松了下来，双手也在身侧舒展开来。

“谢谢，Strange博士。”

Stephen瞪了一眼孩子，后者的脸立刻又白了白，让Tony觉得很好笑。“接下来五个小时你都得躺在这儿，直到你的再生修复能力起效，中间你要喝掉三杯水，以保证自己的喉咙起码还能继续说话。不许睡觉，自己想一想有没有一个合理的解释说明你 **到底** 为什么决定在没有事先打电话给我们任何一个人的情况下自己去对付纵火的疯子。”Peter已经深深缩进了沙发里，把自己尽量团得小小的，满脸歉意，一点都没有害羞，朝Stephen提出的要求微微点了点头。

Stephen转过身去，显然准备走了，这是Peter弱弱地打断了他，“呃……Strange博士我可不可以请你给我一台电视？”他用狗狗一样的眼神看过来，Stephen扫了孩子一眼，然后带着不满的愤怒的表情让了步，Tony不得不忍着让自己别笑出声来，看着Stephen出去了。

Tony追着法师走了出去，他觉得Stephen把大部分自己想说的内容都讲完了，他有的是机会下次再教育孩子。Tony在厨房找到了Stephen，斗篷在后者身边不安地盘旋，看着他给自己准备一块冷毛巾。Tony就坐在那儿，就那么望了他一会儿。距上一次和入侵的蛆虫战斗已经过去了好几个月，但距他见到Stephen才过去了四天。他们每两周一次的会议变成了每周一次，Tony很快发现相比其他人，自己更喜欢有这个人的陪伴。基地的气氛依然很紧张，大厅里通常弥漫着不安的气氛Tony觉得随时都会爆炸，让他觉得不舒服。而他发现自己在圣所的时候非常放松，没有人对他提出任何要求、任何期望，这好多了。

他觉得Stephen似乎也对自己产生了好感。对方似乎更频繁地开始发起彼此间的对话，给他提供了自由出入圣所的权限，Tony很快就把握住了这个机会。Tony长期以来习惯于对自己诚实，或许本质上说这有点可耻，但他依旧会承认。

他可以承认自己在这里花了这么多时间就是因为他 **喜欢** 待在这里，喜欢和Stephen共度时光，只是说话、吃饭，什么都行。真的，他们一见面就会出去吃饭，Tony以把对方从这四面都是墙的地方弄出去为幌子，但也有自己的小算盘。最近Tony发现自己为对方分心了。他走路的样子，他谈论几乎所有事情的样子，让Tony花了将近半小时才破除对这个人波澜不惊无欲无求的印象，他的微笑，他的笑声，当Tony足够幸运到能够见识到。

“你在看什么？”

Tony微微吓了一跳，发现Stephen在轻轻擦自己的脸，试图把烟灰擦掉，脸上的表情纯粹是好奇。Tony勉强笑了笑，决定不直接回答，“看起来很疼。”

Stephen摇了摇头，“没什么是用冷水和一点保湿剂治不好的。”

Tony非常努力地让自己不要拿这个开玩笑，客厅那儿传来了一阵小声咳嗽，让Tony的注意力一下子集中了起来。Stephen挥了挥手，原本放在台子上的水不见了。Tony心里有什么鼓胀了起来。

“谢谢你。”他说，与Stephen的目光相遇。“帮Peter。要不是你及时赶到，情况可能更糟。”

Stephen微微低头表示接受了他的谢意。“他确实有让自己陷入麻烦的非凡能力，”嘴角扬了扬，“就和你一样。”

Tony假装生气地将手举到胸口做出攻击的姿势，“在我看来我才是受伤最轻的人吧。”

Stephen不信地哼了一声，斗篷突然飘了过去从他手里把毛巾抢走，用更冷的水去冲了。

Tony看着斗篷的动作，觉得自己越来越疑惑。他望向Stephen，对方挑了挑眉。“你是怎么知道的？”他静静问道。

法师微微叹了口气，眼睛朝客厅望去。“他打电话给我的。”

“什么？”

“我想他是想给你打电话，但不小心拨给了我，或者是知道我离他更近点，我也不知道。他告诉我他的位置，自己被困住了。”

Tony脑海中开始建立起一系列联系，逐渐清晰。如果Peter打了电话给Stephen，就算是不小心，那显然孩子也有他的电话。到了圣所Peter就像到家了一样立刻躺到沙发上。回想起来，甚至他们对彼此的态度来看也是熟悉对方的。Tony以为自从泰坦星之后他们就没有见过面了，也没理由见面，但显然事实并非如此。

Stephen看着Tony，有点担忧起来。

“你们俩相互交流了有多久了？”

Stephen看上去有点不舒服。“他在泰坦那之后没过几周就来了圣所。他有疑问，关于发生了什么、经历了什么。那之后……好吧，他总有办法让自己就像待在家里一样不是吗？”

Tony不确定自己是怎么想的，确切说来，这并不会让人不高兴，事实上他自己在几乎还不认识对方的时候，就去找了他好几次，谈论泰坦星的事。那么话说回来，原来Peter也和对方说了好几次。

“他想问什么问题吗？”

Stephen眼睑低垂，甚至在斗篷将布拿过来继续替他擦拭的时候也没有看Tony。“他只是想知道我们在灵魂宝石里经历了什么，他还有些记忆。他希望有人能帮他将自己的所见所闻和感受清理一下。”

Tony屏住了呼吸，Stephen就在他眼前以一种完全不同的方式改变了。他的外表那么坚忍，他筑起的墙壁那么坚硬，让人几乎无法穿透。但听到他谈起Peter，他对待孩子的那严厉的样子，让Tony觉得很熟悉，他对这孩子的喜爱显而易见。那样的画面在Tony脑海中如此清晰：Peter走过来，缠着法师对魔法的事情问东问西，在厨房里专心致志地做作业，寻求某人的指导的画面。

这会让他嫉妒的，如果是别人的话，天晓得，他确实会的！然而，Tony发现自己开心地笑了，这甚至是他和Pepper和平分手以来，从未考虑过的最细微的未来。过去的一个月里，困扰着他的不仅仅是这个想法，那个 **我可以去爱这个人** 的想法。不，现在有更多的了。那就是， **我能看见和这个人在一起的未来** 。

而当Tony朝着Stephen微笑，告诉他没事了的时刻，Tony明白，对方眼中的温暖也许在告诉自己，他也看见了那个未来。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：按计划明天会再更新的。  
> 译者笔记：太暖了太暖了太暖了……我真的好爱这种一家三口（虽然现在还不是？）相处模式啊，Stephen训小Peter的时候Peter还胆敢眼巴巴求个电视太可爱了！而通过Stephen对Peter的态度，Tony看穿了这个人也看清了自己的心。是，爱，啊！！！！


	3. 接受

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本节提要：Rhodes谈了自己对Tony和Stephen的看法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：写出来和我原来想的不一样了，希望大家依旧喜欢。

Tony感觉乱七八糟的，但是他最喜欢的那种。他和Bruce在实验室里关了整整、长长的一天，一起不知疲倦地研究他们的项目，互相帮助互相交流。这是近两周以来他们最喜欢的项目了，这是一个复杂的新计划，即使是Suri的发明都无法媲美。他们终于做出了一个原型，慢慢微笑着，发出胜利又疲惫的喊叫，决定今晚先休息，各回各家然后明天再碰头。

 

现在Tony正躺在沙发上，一边享受着美妙的葡萄酒一边浏览着下一阶段的蓝图。时间刚过晚上九点，按他平常的标准来说还不算晚，他觉得相当满意。过去的一个月事情终于朝他所期望的方向发展开去，让他终于不再像平常一样感觉到偏执，而是某种奇异的舒适感。身边放着他的手机，上面显示有来自Rhodes、Pepper、妇联总部以及其他不知是谁的人打来的十多个未接电话。这些都不是什么紧急情况，要联系到他有别的更简单的方法。

 

没有。他瞥了一眼电话，觉得很失望，因为没有任何来自Stephen的消息。确实，他昨晚晚餐的时候才见过对方，虽然事出意外，但让Tony因满足感到迷醉。他想给他认识的Stephen打个电话，听听他的声音，和他说说话，什么都行。然而，Tony也知道时机不太好，他知道Stephen在卡玛泰姬和其他大师们开会，并因此感到焦虑。而对方向他吐露倾诉这一点的时候Tony感觉难以置信地受宠若惊。

 

前门传来敲门声，他想都没想就让FRIDAY放人进来了。没过多久，脚步声响起，Tony从沙发上朝边上瞥了一眼，看见了Rhodes。

 

“嘿，来的正好！我需要分散下注意，来来来喝一杯。”

 

Rhodes边走边笑道，“依我看你自己已经喝了半瓶了。”

 

Tony摇了摇头，“随你怎么说，我在庆祝呢。”

 

Rhodes坐了下来，Tony大脑不由自主地跟着对方的动作运转，心思却仍旧处在瘫软状态。他最好的朋友什么都没说，伸手从他腿上拿起手机。Tony决定先给他倒点喝的，鼓励一下他。

 

“你不接电话。”听起来显得过于责备人了。

 

Tony耸耸肩，“又不是什么紧急情况。”

 

“你不该只在想接的时候才接。”

 

Tony叹了口气，向后靠在垫子上，剩下Rhodes自己坐在桌前喝酒。“到底想说什么？”Tony皱眉，不以为然地说，“你来这儿是希望看到我在打一条小狗吗，你连鞋子和外套都不脱，还不让我好好喝酒。”Tony不满地扬起眉毛，“说得就像你一点都不了解我一样。”

 

对方轻笑了一声，Tony得意地咧嘴笑了。

 

“我就是来检查一下，鉴于过去几周你就跟失踪了一样。”

 

Tony闻言皱了皱眉，他想这说得没错。自己一直在积极地尽量避开复仇者基地，不愿意去处理那儿的紧张局势。现在回想一下，除了Bruce、Pepper、Peter和Stephen之外，他几乎没联系过其他任何人，除非是在紧急情况下。

 

“是啊，我猜没错。”Tony啜饮一口。

 

“我不是在埋怨你。”

 

Tony目光灼灼地看着他，等着自己最好的朋友露出一如既往地嘲弄的笑容，然后他看到了，对方眼中闪着诚恳的光芒，让Tony觉得有点不安。Rhodes好像看透了他在想什么似的转了转眼珠，拿起了自己的饮料。Tony沉思了一下，感觉自己好像挺擅长让人翻白眼的。

 

“我的意思是，当我见到你的时候……事情似乎比我想的好多了。你更专心战斗，像以前一样在工作间里工作。整个人看起来更平静了。”

 

Tony做了个鬼脸，想起了泰坦回来之后的那几周，甚至是几个月。惊恐发作，偏执，噩梦。那其实都还在，他很肯定那些永远都无法摆脱，但Rhodes是对的。最近，他发现了一种能维持外表的常态，专注于一些小事，无论是帮助Peter，修补东西，亦或只是花时间和Stephen在一起。

 

在那之后的几周，他拥有了自己生命中的每一个人，尤其是Pepper。在他们分手之后，他一度很害怕失去她、失去一直以来的支持，但他没有。她还在那儿，作为他最好的朋友，后来的一系列事情都证明了这一点。Rhodes也帮了忙，就连Peter也给他积极向上的动力。现在，Stephen迅速成了他平静的基石。法师教他冥想，以及其他让他将过度活跃的大脑平息下来的方法，让他活在当下，对此他无比感激。

 

Tony瞥了Rhodes一眼，对方正聚精会神地盯着他看。

 

“是的，我好多了。现在我更愿意专注于眼前的一天。”

 

Rhodes眼里有什么在闪闪发光。“这跟某法师有什么关系吗？”

 

现在轮到Tony盯着对方了，因为Rhodes此刻脸上露出了一副无所不知的假笑。“到底是谁告诉你的？”

 

“Peter是个大嘴巴，而他很高兴看到你们俩，”Rhodes停了停，用手在空手比划了两下，“彼此了解得更深。”

 

Tony呻yin一声，向后仰起了头，“该死的，孩子笨的跟块石头一样，这也太超出他的智商了。”

 

“这么说，你 **在** 约会。”Rhodes实事求是地说。

 

“不是……我不知道。”

 

他最好的朋友向他挑了挑眉。Tony忍不住沮丧地叹息一声，“我确实花了很多时间和他在一起，一起吃饭。昨晚我们一起吃了晚餐。最近他经常对我笑。”他停顿了一下，“在我没惹他生气的时候。”

 

“Tony，你现在听起来就像个十三岁的小姑娘。”

 

Tony一口气喝掉了饮料。“好吧，我们正在做的事情似乎像是在约会，没错。但是，现在我还不想称之为约会。”

 

Rhodes脸上露出愉快的表情，“为什么？”

 

Tony想象着如果Stephen在这里的话，一定该生气了，想到这觉得心里涌起一种熟悉的柔软和温暖。“因为我喜欢我们正在做的事情，包括那些微妙和暧昧的东西。”

 

Rhodes耸了耸肩，“行吧。”

 

“行吧？”

 

“我觉得你确实需要慢慢来，如果你觉得Strange也是那么认为的话，我建议你继续做你正在做的事情。就我所知，他是个很好的人，有点自负，但和你不能更配了。”

 

他没料到Rhodes会这么说。他的朋友是个传统的人，虽然Tony不拒绝正式和Stephen约会，但现在他挺享受意想不到的感觉，一种和Stephen一起探索发现的感觉。他知道Stephen也有同样的感觉，尤其是最近，对方开始有你来我往的反应。他碰触Tony的次数变得更加频繁，经常是随意地碰碰胳膊，有时是将手重重放下肩膀上，在他们午餐和晚餐告别的时候轻轻拥抱。在Tony眼中，每一刻都是那么精彩，所有的注意力都集中在他们碰触的地方，身体一瞬间放松下来，心跳加速，一如既往地，只剩下纯粹的满足。

 

就这样，Stephen的墙被飞快地击碎，Tony看着这些他精心培养的小东西在彼此之间滋长。另一方面，其实有点累，但他们在这些无关紧要的小小时刻之中建立起了信任。在泰坦上他们就信任彼此，但现在不同，这是有意为之，而非出于绝望。

 

“但是，”Rhodes的声音打断了他的遐想，“Pepper说如果你要是敢和Stephen也取消婚约的话她就亲自来活bo了你的皮。”

 

Tony目瞪口呆望着他，嘴里叽叽咕咕说不出来，Rhodes放声大笑，看着Tony的脸涨得通红还是说不出话来。接着一记响亮的铃声解救了Tony。

 

Rhodes低头看了一眼，又开始笑起来，把电话丢给Tony。是Stephen。“可怜的家伙，接电话吧。我明天再来看你。”

Tony甚至都没假装自己希望对方留下。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：好友助攻上线。永恒的旁观者清啊！  
> 想象一下两个人开始你碰碰我我碰碰你的画面，太青少年恋爱酸臭了啧啧啧。  
> 祝阅读愉快！鞠躬


	4. 理解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本节提要：Stephen和Tony在阿瓦隆看日落。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：好吧，比上一章要好得多。只要我已有时间肯定会重写第三章的。请享用！

“好吧，我承认都是我的错。”

   Stephen继续盯着他，板着脸孔。

“但是，公平起见，你们真的应该在这些古文物上贴点标签啊。甚至可能应该搞一个像评级系统类似的东西来确定如何——”

“闭嘴。”Stephen凶巴巴地说。

Tony撅起嘴，看着Stephen转身朝着附近的湖岸走去，斗篷戏剧性地翻腾着。

Tony有点儿搞砸了，好吧。他说评级系统是认真的。他怎么知道碰了下剑就会把他们传送到另一个维度呢？他就是想检查一下那个该死的东西，想在自己装甲里也做个复制品而已。然而，在他碰触它的瞬间，他们就发现自己来到了一片空地之中，被高耸的橡树所环绕。树林的尽头，植物向两边敞开，露出一个美丽的蓝色湖泊，即便是在夕阳微弱的余晖下，水面似乎依旧闪闪发光。

现在Tony就跟在Stephen身后几步远之处，看着法师一直走到湖边，然后立刻坐了下来。Tony清楚感觉到自己此刻不怎么受欢迎，这也可以理解。甚至在来这里之前，Stephen刚度过了艰难的一天，而Tony试着访问圣所，希望这能改善对方这几天一直低落的情绪，尤其是他在卡玛泰姬和其他大师会面以来，那已经是前几天的旧事了。Stephen没有详细解释发生了什么，甚至没有会议的目的是什么，Tony也没有要催他说的意思，Stephen也没有对此好好回应过。不，等他准备好了就会开口的，但不是现在。

然而，从Tony自身看来，他是不会白白浪费掉这美丽的日落的。于是，他迎着向自己射来的阴沉目光，在Stephen身边坐了下来。他没注意到，结果斗篷微微扬起，让他不得不朝边上挪开了一英寸。

“我知道你现在还在生我气。”

安静的哼声。Tony假装没听到。

“但既然我们已经都困在这儿了，能不能告诉我我们到底在哪儿，我摸的是什么东西？”

沉默无言。但当Tony瞥了一眼Stephen时，发现对方正用难以置信的表情看着自己。“认真的吗？你不但碰了我警告了你 **十多次** 别碰的文物，然后甚至都懒得看一看那是什么东西？”

Tony觉得一阵热潮沿着脊椎涌上了后背，本能让他忍不住想要反唇相讥。他不得不强迫自己平静下来，提醒自己事实上确实是像Stephen说的那样做了，而这个人过去几天里已经承受了很多压力。他们最不需要的东西就是吵架，如果Stephen能在泰坦之后的几个月里都保持了耐心，那么他肯定也能在这里解决这个问题。或许吧。

“我很抱歉。”天啊，他讨厌讲这种话。

然而，当他又回头看了Stephen一眼之后发现这么说绝对是值得的。对方的表情有些放松了，从Tony到圣所以后一直保持的紧张中放松下来。但Tony不太喜欢随即看到的隐藏在那之后的东西，某种狡黠的悲伤，与Tony所作所为并不完全符合的接受的表情。不，还是和卡玛泰姬有关的。问题接踵而至，争先恐后，到了不得不解决的边缘。然而，Tony还是保持了沉默，等着Stephen开口说点什么。他收紧自己的黑色帽衫，一阵微风从湖面上拂过。

几分钟过去了，最后Stephen说，“王者之剑。”

Tony转头望着Stephen，对方看着Tony脸上的震惊表情紧张地笑了笑。“就像传说里亚瑟王的神剑？”

“好吧，不是。真正的神剑是湖之仙女赐给亚瑟王的圣剑。这块石头只是个赝品，远没有真正的圣剑的威力。”

Tony心中涌起一种奇异的眩晕感，有一种遗忘已久的童年记忆被唤醒的感觉，在他的胸膛中涌动。“真是太酷了。”

Stephen做了个鬼脸，Tony转过身来，将整个身子都朝着这个人。对方向他靠近了些，斗篷再次安顿在他肩头，很快他们就肩靠着肩了。Stephen毫不犹豫地将头靠在了Tony的肩上，完全放松了下来，Tony能感觉到来自Stephen身上的体温，感觉到他的精疲力尽，加上安静的水声和凝固的空气，这一切都想让Tony拍下来，深深地希望现在装甲能在身边将这一幕拍下来。

“不过我猜为什么它看起来不那么酷是有原因的。”

疲惫的叹息声传来。“有点儿。亚瑟王显然从未在我们的世界中存在过。他来自这个维度，湖之仙女应该是在保护这个维度的入口和这把剑，直到他归来。”

“好吧，那你们是为什么会有那把剑的？”

Stephen将一只颤抖的手伸进了Tony的手中，Tony情不自禁地笑了，轻轻回握了一下。“这是一个有些悲伤的故事。”

“显然，我们有的是时间，但希望用不了太久？”

“Wong会发现我们失踪了的。要么是他很快将我们找回去，要么就是一条龙在夜幕降临时找到我们，要么就是湖之仙女在夜半时分将我们杀掉。”

Tony咽了口唾沫，尽量不要打扰到Stephen在自己肩头休息。“大部分选项都不怎么样啊，难道我们不应……”

“不，没关系。我能拖住巨龙，至于湖中仙女，我们无论如何都不能离开空地。不管怎么说，Wong应该很快就回来了。而且日落很美。”

Tony低头瞥了一眼，哼了一声。“你连眼睛都没睁开。”

对方睁开双眼，眯着眼望着Tony，“行了吧？”

“好多了。那故事后来怎么样？你们是怎么弄到这把剑的？”

Stephen的目光落在湖面上，看着柔和的波浪拍打着水岸，那里似乎立即长出了青草，目之所及沙子都看不见了。

“她等着他回来，等了很久很久，比我们的维度能想象到的时间要久得多。她变得焦躁不安，然后疲惫不堪，然后生气了。所有她等待的时间，都是她不得安宁的日子。最终，她让愤怒污染了自己的灵魂，在这个维度中，那就像一种疾病。”

一想到自己刚才有多想冲Stephen发火，甚至就在没多久之前，Tony就觉得脊柱上悄悄爬上了不安的情绪。Stephen好像看透了他的心思，轻声笑道，“别担心，我们在这里待的时间不长。只是你的自尊心在作祟罢了。”Tony没有回话。

“无论如何，那将她吞噬了。她变得绝望，并试图将剑交给任何经过的人。有生物从他的空间入口经过，就意味着她可以恢复安宁，她只是太累了。很快她就从传说里的样子变得面目全非，她的纯洁早已不复存在，取而代之的是对世界的仇恨，她的美德未能经得起时间的考验。她再也忍受不了了。”

Tony望着水面出神，仿佛被不断的潮起潮落所迷。Stephen的声音在他耳畔，平静而温柔。听到的故事使他心碎，等待那么久只为被拯救，只为解脱得到安宁，这真是可怕的命运。似乎不是一种祝福，而是某种可怕的惩罚。

“法师们觉察到了她不能履行自己职责的危险，于是很久之前就从我们的维度来到这里拜访了她，并与湖中仙女达成了协议。我们会接管她对剑所负的责任，而作为回报，她终于能休息了。”

Tony有些困惑地皱起了眉头，落日的橙色光芒似乎以某种新的活力照耀着他们，仿佛在为他们倾泻开来。这可能就是Stephen所说的这里的时间是不同的意思了。“但你说她还在这里。”

Stephen靠在他肩上，点了点头，“是的，她再也不需要永远保持清醒看守着剑了。我们给了她表面上的平静，用咒语让她进入了无梦的睡眠。作为回报，她会在午夜和下午醒来的一个小时中监视着维度的入口，一直到入口关闭。如果亚瑟王来了，她会允许他进入圣所。”

Tony若有所思地哼了一声，“我不知道自己会不会选择一天只醒量词，这样会错过很多东西的。”

“她认为这是神的祝福。她已经看尽了所有要看的东西，只想休息而已。”

“那为什么她要在午夜杀掉我们呢？我是说你可是个法师啊，就像那些让她能睡觉的法师一样，对吧？”

Stephen轻轻地叹了口气。“无梦的睡眠并不能解除诅咒。她现在越来越依赖于本能，当她醒来的时候，会永远陷入恐惧之中，再也睡不着了。难道你没有注意到，她会杀掉所有不是国王的东西吗？”

Tony头一回环顾四周，才发现周围没有一丝丝自然的声音。没有虫，没有鸟，没有毛茸茸的生物。这种沉默本该令人不安、然而这里有某种东西，某种气氛，某种奇异的平静感觉，也许有什么神奇的原因吧，Stephen肯定知道。然而，Tony惊讶地发现自己不想打破这个刚刚发现的沉默，并且可以确定Stephen也是一样。

又过了几分钟，太阳继续以慢动作缓缓下沉，天空中紫色、粉红与橙色的调子变幻莫测。Tony觉得做梦都想象不到这样的画面——这画面在他眼中是如此美丽。就像十几个地球维度的日落都投映在了一起，不断变幻的生命充满了活力。尽管他感觉到时间在流逝，尽管如此，他也没有因夜幕降临而感到焦虑，没有担心Stephen说的恶龙的事情。此时此刻他并不担心，因为他信任Stephen，倘若有需要担心的，Stephen会告诉他的。

“Tony？”

“嗯？”

“我有些关于卡玛泰姬的事要告诉你。”他低声说。

Tony有点紧张，他想知道是什么事情让这个人心烦意乱，但也不想咄咄逼人。“好。”

Stephen从Tony的肩膀上抬起头，一阵凉风从他们之间吹过，让Tony浑身打了个哆嗦。他只是无比地感激那只颤抖的手还握着自己的。

“之前的会议，是为了评估我在泰坦星上，对时间宝石所做的决定和采取的行动的。”Tony尖锐地望着他，注意到了对方眼神里的担心，他在观察Tony自己的反应。他很高兴这个地方有这样一种宁静的气氛。

“有什么可评估的？”Tony努力不让自己的语气流露出钢铁一般的冷酷，但对方的眼神说明了他可能失败了。

“有些人觉得我可以……处理得更好的。”

“放屁。”Tony马上说。

Stephen的唇间挤出一丝微弱的笑容，“Wong也是这么说的。”

“Wong是个聪明人。”Tony顿了顿，“不要告诉他我这么说了！”

Stephen摇了摇头，“他们考虑是否应该让我再次接受训练，是否不该再让我看护时间宝石，或者干脆将我开除。”

“什么？”Tony望着他，一时无言以对。“他们怎么能那么做，难道你不是继任的至尊法师，还是别的什么来着吗？”

“事实上，我还不是呢。”

Tony用空着的那只手挥了挥，“事实上你拯救了一半的宇宙，可能还包括了很多你口中说的那些大师。他们无权这么做。”

Stephen敛神垂目，面向落日转身，夕阳的光芒在他的脸上斑驳跳动，看得Tony的心不住胀痛。

“我想真正的原因也是出于我不是第一次那么草率僭越地采取行动了。”Tony试图打断Stephen，后者瞥了他一眼，“为了拯救世界，我打破了古老得法律。我赢了，但那些规则的存在自有道理。许多人对我公然不遵守这个世界运行的法则、不按期望行事相当不满。”

从Stephen的语调、从他将目光转向别处看去的样子，明显可以发觉他是直接引用了别人的原话。Tony讨厌Stephen脸上这样的表情，多希望自己能站在那些大师们面前，向他们解释Stephen在泰坦星上做出的那令人心碎的决定有多么重要，告诉他们他是如何拯救了Peter，Quill、Tony本人，以及这个世界流血受伤的一半人，让他们明白不可能找到比这更好的结果了。

可Stephen明白一切。Tony无数次问过这个人，是否曾为自己所做的一切感到后悔，但Tony心里早已知晓了他的答案。 **我唯独对自己在这过程中伤害的人心中有愧。** 他睁大双眼，带着愧疚望着Tony。Stephen并非为了在此寻求安慰，Tony也不知道卡玛泰姬如何才能良好运作，所以他们无论如何也不会说谎开玩笑。不，Stephen是在警告Tony，如果这事发生了，也许他就再也不会回来了。他不会成为超级英雄，就像那些超能力从未将他造就一般。说得好像他真的在乎一样，不，Tony才不在乎这留下了什么深刻印象，只在乎这话在某种程度上来说，是一种告别。

Tony不去想了，只是轻轻拉住Stephen的手，直到法师回到身边。他毫不犹豫地调整姿势，用双臂将这个人搂住。斗篷滑了下来，像毯子一样盖住了他们的脚。Tony目不转睛地望着太阳降落在树木之后的地方，将脸的一侧抵在Stephen的头顶上。

“你知道从什么时候开始吗？”

“明天。”他低声说。

“那我最好在那之前打扫干净客房。”Tony平静地说。

“什么？”Stephen突然楞了一下，坐起来，牢牢盯着Tony的眼睛。

“除非你想和我共用一间？不过不用紧张，房子挺大的。”

Stephen茫然地望着他，脸上有一种奇特的、柔和的表情。Tony发觉自己要是现在不说就永远都不会说了。“我们一直没有真正明确过彼此最近在做的事情是什么，也真的没必要那么做。我知道你很累，现在也是，但我想我也应该告诉你，只要你愿意，我就无意停下。”

“Tony——”

Tony忍不住只想继续说下去，不喜欢Stephen声音中带着的犹豫。“我们总会想出其他办法的，但是，在你自立门户之前我真的不介意你来我家陪我的。”天啊，他觉得自己就像个白痴一样，但是他已经将对方的表情和告别的感觉牢牢记在了心里。Tony还没准备好一切，包括官方说辞，但他最肯定的事情就是自己 **绝对没有** 准备好和法师告别。

他默默地、痛苦地看着Stephen，看着后者的目光似乎在思量什么，脸上是沉思的表情。Stephen又望了望落日，一半几乎已沉入树林之后，然后又向下将目光落在水面上。Tony的心怦怦直跳，血液在血管中狂涌，等待着，祈祷自己没有用力太过。

最后，片刻之后，Stephen转向Tony，举起了他们仍然紧紧交握的双手，温柔地吻了吻Tony的指节。Tony的心滚烫地燃起了热火，然后在望见Stephen的眼神时柔软下来，变成了美丽宜人的暖意——那眼神是接受，甚至还有一丝渴求。

“好。”他耳语道。  
Tony咧开嘴，笑容忍不住从唇间溢出。他再次将Stephen拉近，紧紧拥住了对方。他们沐浴在温暖的落日余晖之下，坐下来看着夕阳最终消失在树的尽头，Stephen安静地笑了笑，Tony已记不清自己上一次这么开心是什么时候。

“不过，我还能问个问题吗？”Stephen说道。

“什么都行。”

“你会不会碰巧有额外的房间可以留给Wong？他威胁说如果他们开除我的话，他就辞职。”

Tony戏剧性地叹息了一声，紧接着又哀吟了一声——一道闪烁着橙色火花的传送门在他们身边打开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：是的，我知道湖中女神的故事不怎么准确。
> 
> 希望这还令人愉快，起码比上一章要好，对不？:)  
> 译者笔记：这一章我非常非常非常喜欢，恭喜这篇荣升我自己最喜欢的译文排名第三（咦有什么好恭喜的）  
> 一是喜欢用这种环境来烘托主角的心情变化和发展，阿瓦隆算是一个传说中的地方，万籁俱寂之中，不受外力打扰，丝丝微风阵阵水波将人的心弦拨动。而Stephen倚靠过来、Tony的心微微胀痛，我也随他们的一举一动融化了。二是喜欢湖中仙女的故事。等待太久陷入疯狂，执念的爱也可能化作恨意，肩负的责任太重可能只想休息，或许也隐喻着我们的主角身上担负的各种压力，而如果再加诸时间的诅咒，真让人倍感唏嘘。三是喜欢Stephen在此的处境。卡玛泰姬不是他一个人的，至尊法师（虽然还不是）要面对危险也要面对组织的考验，就像复仇者不但要保护世界也得面对联合国之类的一样。在这种处境下，Stephen隐隐约约向Tony暗示可能发生告别。我们在很多文里看到过Stephen的告别，最近我翻的刀里就经常有法师在生命终结之前对Tony表白告别的片段，而在这里，他们尚在行进中，在微妙暧昧的阶段，或许告别反而更像是一种告白。而Tony读到了对方的情绪，向Stephen敞开大门，也彻底弄清了自己的心。


	5. 真实

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提要：Tony和Stephen终于言归正传。  
> 是时候了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：好了，我们做到了。我连续一周都写了柔软蓬松的内容！堪称奇迹！  
> 希望这个结局能让大家满意。不是我原本的计划，但我很喜欢，所以我猜就这样吧:)

两天后，Tony走进圣所，心跳飞快，脑海被某种可怕的错误感觉填满。Stephen昨天应该接到卡玛泰姬的决议了，所以Tony屏吸以待只为等着他的电话，或是赶去见他，但并没有电话打来。随着时间一小时一小时流走，Tony变得越来越焦躁，并且非常难过。最后他终于崩溃了，在今天一早打电话给对方，却只听到了响个不停的铃声。

Tony脑海里盘旋着可能发生的情形的画面，没有一个是令人愉快的。他想知道Stephen是不是被软禁在卡玛泰姬了，但如果是这样的话Wong应该会告诉他的，或者说起码Tony希望自己被告知。并且，倘若真的发生了这种情况，那Tony就有了跳上飞机在必要时飞到尼泊尔去的打算。他想的另一种令人不安的可能则是Stephen或许选择了就那么消失，在失去能力之后干脆决定离开。Tony完全不想承认这种可能，这想象出来的画面已经在撕扯他的心脏，让他疼痛，让他恐惧。

当他看到眼前的混乱景象时这两种想法都从脑海中消失了。玻璃散落在地板上一闪一闪，某种他觉得可能是水、但闻起来很可疑像是汽油一样的东西覆盖着通向其他房间的地面。他抬头望了望，通常不怎么打开的枝形吊灯正悬在天花板上摇摇欲坠。墙壁上有几处凹痕，门框有一大块不见了，然后一些他判断可能是文物的东西在屋子里丢得到处都是。

Tony咬紧牙关，注意到了这些细节，全身都绷紧了，不假思索地将妥帖收起的装甲激活打开。直觉让他想喊Stephen和Wong，但谢天谢地他还没丧失理智。如果威胁还在此处，他得将对方打个措手不及才行。Tony小心翼翼地移动着，尽量避开玻璃，双眼注视前方，搜寻其他人存在的痕迹。装甲监控着来自上方和下方的任何动静，但目前为止都没什么发现。

Tony呼吸得更急促了，焦虑让他的胃拧做一团。他努力不去想那些没被接听的电话，不去想过去这四十八小时的沉默。

他蹑手蹑脚走到隔壁房间门口，朝厨房走去。装甲识别到了一些模模糊糊的声音，他听不清楚，也用不着听清楚。Tony将掌心炮准备就绪，稳稳吸了一口气，转身走进房间，全副武装准备将胆敢闯进圣所的人都轰出去。

然而，他一进门就愣住了。Peter附在天花板上，离得远远的；Wong站在那里竖着护盾，准备就绪；斗篷在门口盘旋，传递出显然很失望的情绪，就好像Tony真的要开炮似的。

“你他妈搞什么鬼Stark！”Wong责问道。

装甲立刻收了回去。“你问我？！那你们又是在干嘛？”Tony心如鼓擂，体内的紧张全都化成了纯粹的气愤。

Peter从天花板上跳了下来，脸上紧张的表情说明他听出了Tony声音中蕴含的 **不忿** 。“嘿，Stark先生，我不知道你今天会来。”

Tony盯了孩子一眼，“别说了Peter。”他转向Wong，后者还在怒视着自己。“介不介意解释下到底发生了什么事，Stephen去哪儿了?”

Wong翻了个白眼，心情可能比Tony还要糟糕，喃喃说道，“我不知道。你是住这儿了吗Stark？你是至尊法师，所以我有义务向你回答圣所的事务？还是说我没接到消息，因为你和Strange约会了，就可以来这里找我拿东西了？”

Peter突然插话进来，双眼飞快扫视房间，没看这两人。“我要走了。”他指着门口，两个人都朝他挥了挥手。

Tony望着Wong严肃的表情，头一回意识到自己还没领教过Wong这家伙名声在外的凌人怒气。他从Stephen那里听说过很多次了，但法师似乎一直觉得这挺有趣的。Tony觉得这一点都不有趣。“不是的Wong，但我起码应该有权向一个共同的朋友询问我们共同的朋友的状况吧。 **特别是** 我进来这里的时候你还看起来就像是和一个血淋淋的九头蛇怪大战了三回合一样！”

“Stark，我们可以在几秒钟干掉一个九头蛇怪，而要是你的话——”

Tony已经准备好朝对方大发雷霆了，知道自己的脸因过去一天积累起来的挫败感而已经涨红了，Wong目光闪烁，显然向Tony传达了自己很愿意尝试点新的意向。就在Tony张嘴的一瞬，一股奇怪的寒意袭击了他的脊背，然后——

“Tony？”

他转过身，觉得心脏骤停了。该死，他可怜的心脏今天已然经历得够多了。Stephen正站在他面前，用熟悉的、不赞同的目光望着他，但不像往常那样充满活力，而是弱不禁风，显得那么脆弱。看上去就像死了一样，Tony知道自己的脸刷得一下白了，想起了泰坦，双手不由自主颤抖起来。

“有人能告诉我一下到底怎么回事吗？Peter在客厅里跟我说他觉得你们打算来场至死方休的决斗。”

就这样Tony突然被拉回了现实，忽略了身后Wong冲天的怒气，疲倦地朝Stephen走去。斗篷在他们身边徘徊，没有了主人的实体可以依靠显然有点无所适从。Stephen困惑地看着Tony，退后一步，一言不发，双脚并未踏在实地。

“Stephen，”Tony重重吞咽了一下，“到底，怎么，了？”

法师茫然地望着他看了一会儿，接着越过他瞥了一眼Wong，接着是身后的Peter。“噢，好吧。”他有些羞赧地笑了笑，让Tony觉得不怎么开心。

“这是我的灵体状态。对此我很抱歉。”Tony觉得自己一点儿都不喜欢这种特殊能力。“我们或许该谈谈。楼上见。斗篷会带你到合适的房间里。我马上就到。”

Tony甚至懒得抗议。他默默跟着斗篷走出房间，走向楼梯。令他惊讶的是经过那里的时候大部分散落在地板上的文物都不见了，玻璃也都被打扫干净了，接着就看到Peter在和一把拖把搏斗，Tony真心希望这把有自我意识的拖把不是用来清理地板的。很快Tony就到了一扇旧橡木门前，一打开门，斗篷就飞了进去，飘到了床边。

Tony走进房间，口中忍不住因惊吓而小声叫了出来。Stephen躺在床上，眼睑不安地跳动，额头上有一道伤口，脸上蒙着一层汗水，泛着光泽。Tony知道灵体投射是什么，但亲眼看见还是有点不舒服。他还在一步步习惯魔法，而任何让Stephen看起来像这般脆弱与无意识的东西在他的字典里都写上了大大的 **不** 字。

走近床边，Tony突然产生了一种强烈的冲动，想伸出一只手去感受对方的脉搏。但斗篷靠得更近，显然是在警告他。Tony没有生气，只是忍不住微微笑了笑，看了斗篷一眼，它和Stephen的关系是那么融洽，“至少我知道当我不在的时候你会留意看着他的。”斗篷似乎微微鼓起像是在以感谢回应他的赞扬，让Tony差点笑了出来。

“Tony。”

灵体回到了床上，Stephen突然坐了起来，斗篷立刻披在了他身上。“不是非得这么吓我不可吧！”Tony大声喊道。

“抱歉。”

Tony才不信他的道歉。Stephen将腿垂在床边，双臂伸到跟前，左右转动脑袋，好像在解开绳结一般。最后，他明亮的目光落在Tony身上，后者顿时觉得身体中大部分的紧张感都不见了。望着对方，Tony觉得自己的恐惧在此时此刻看起来是那么愚蠢可笑。但实话是说，这就更让人气疯了。所以，当Stephen朝他伸出一只胳膊时，Tony后退了一步，并非出于恶意，只是为了让自己保持头脑清醒。Stephen盯着他看了片刻，然后静静叹了口气。

“对不起，没打电话给你。”

Tony挑眉看着他，“现在你有什么想说的就直说吧。”

Stephen低头垂目，Tony觉得胃里有什么在翻腾。“我没打电话给你，因为我觉得也不是什么大事，以为可以等到今天的。然后呃——”他指指走廊，“你都看到了。”

“真的吗？因为你觉得决定你未来去向的消息不是我想第一时间就知道的事情？两天前你还为此准备同我告别来着！”Tony翻了个白眼，“不敢想象我居然会候在电话边上等你的消息。”

Stephen微微瞪大了眼望着他。Tony自己也是一惊。他觉得这可能是彼此第一回将这件事情承认得这么清楚。就算是在阿瓦隆，他说了要给对方提供去的地方，还开玩笑提到了自己的卧室，可也没有挑明Stephen所暗示的、那句没能说出口的再见。

“我告诉你了，我无意停下一切——”Tony在彼此间的空气中比划了一下，“如果你愿意的话。好吧，我真的无法一个人继续下去了。”

某些痛苦的东西挣扎着要从Tony喉咙中破口而出，他心里清楚自己说的话给了法师一个解脱的出口，而自己真的、真的希望对方不会接受。“我觉得自己陷得比你要深得多，我想我要的只是弄清楚我们在做什么，我们想做什么。”天啊，Tony觉得自己听起来蠢透了。

而Stephen，又露出了那种思忖的神色，那种好像毫不费力就能看透Tony、掂清他斤两的样子。“他们决定让我延期察看。”

Tony看着他，脑子里一百八十度大转弯，“那还不错？”他皱着眉头，问道。

“是的，”Stephen点点头，嘴角挂着一丝小小的笑容，“不过，收拾好楼下那堆烂摊子之后，我得离开圣所，理清思绪，重新定义自己作为法师的目标所在。当然，也就一两周吧，我们人手有点紧张。”

Tony又点了点头，“好吧，那比你想象的要好多了。”

这时Stephen站了起来，慢慢靠近他。Tony不得不忍住将这个人抱在怀里的冲动，就像自己第一次见到这个人就想做的那样。“但是，我必须离开圣所，然后我在想——”

现在他就站在Tony面前，Tony抬头望着他明亮的眼睛，温暖的感觉迅速蔓延到全身，身体渴望着将彼此间最后一英寸的距离消弭。“想什么？”他问。

“那个叫我去你家房间住的邀请还作数吗？”

Tony浑身的防备都土崩瓦解，大大的笑容势不可挡地冲到了最前线。“你这个混蛋！”Tony笑着轻轻推了对方一把，Stephen也暗暗笑了。“你到底什么意思？”Tony半开玩笑问道。

Stephen耸了耸肩，“Tony，你就像个谜。我们年轻的时候都有点声名狼藉，我得确认这对你来说是件严肃认真的事情。”

Tony摸了摸自己胸口，假装做出被冒犯了的样子，“抱歉，我和Pepper有一段长期认真的关系。只要忽略这种关系最后成了朋友的那部分就行。”

Stephen摇了摇头，眼神里依然充满了喜悦。“正如我所说的，我从未料到会如此。”他在空中比划，Tony眯起了眼睛，“未料到 **事情** 会进展成， **某种东西** 。”

Tony翻了个白眼，“我们被困在阿瓦隆的那时候，难道我看起来不认真吗？我以为我已经说得很清楚了。”他忍不住用有些指责的语气说道。

Stephen的目光突然柔和了起来，伸出手去握住了Tony的一只手，将他拖近。“我承认，那绝对是个惊喜。”

Tony用双手环住了对方的腰，牢牢抓住了他，直视着对方的眼睛。“那，你呢？我已经弄清楚了自己的感受，可是另一方面你从来都不说，我一直觉得这只是我自己的幻觉罢了。

Stephen轻轻地笑了笑，然后靠近过来，温暖的呼吸随着在Tony耳边低语的动作传递，“唔，并不是的，一切都是真的。”

Tony突然攥住了Stephen外衣的前襟，吓了对方一跳，把斗篷也抖掉了。Tony粗暴地拉扯着Stephen，狠狠地亲吻着他，完全不在乎法师会因此失去平衡而摔倒。他们跌进了床铺，乱作一团。Tony几乎可以肯定这里面也有斗篷的功劳。

他低头看着Stephen，后者此刻正凝视着Tony的唇，显然有些茫然。Tony又笑了，“哦，现在你绝对别想甩掉我了。”

Stephen举起颤抖的双手，托住Tony 的两颊，将他拉近，低语道，“我很期待。”这一次他缓缓地、温柔地吻着Tony，随即亲吻变得热烈而深沉，仿佛他们已拥有了世界上全部的时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：我忘了解释Wong为什么是这个态度了。因为当Stephen不在的时候他被派去照料圣所，而这可以让任何人变暴躁，尤其是图书管理员:)  
> 我承认，写了这么多轻松的东西之后，此刻我真正想要的就只有强烈的焦虑，但我会尽量控制的哈哈哈lol  
> 译者笔记：莫名觉得Stephen有一点点腹黑（不恰当比喻：扮猪吃老虎），明明也有在撩Tony，原来还要确定对方是认真严肃的才行啊。Tony真可爱。（其实我觉得Wong也可爱看多了神助攻Wony偶尔臭脾气Wong也好可爱哦）  
> 修成正果啦！祝心情愉快！鞠躬~

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：是的，这篇一共五章！所以这就意味着在这篇结束之前没有新的文直到这篇更完。（潜台词）抱歉！  
> 依旧是每隔一天更新。  
> 译者笔记：我喜欢的调调来了！什么在公用线路里调情（不是）啦，嘴上抱怨不承认心里老紧张了啦，暗恋不自知啦哈哈哈哈哈！


End file.
